


Thunderstorm

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whelp this is just a cute little drabble I wrote to try and beat my writers block so enjoy I hope you enjoy the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

The lightning resonated off the walls of his hive. The owner himself was curled up under 3 separate blankets, shivering in fear, his four wheeled device sat abandoned a few feet away. Tavros peeked his head out from under the blankets when he heard his husktop ping but let out a shriek and shoved himself back into the cocoon he had built himself, horns ripping the fabric as a crash rang out, light filling his respite block once again. The device pinged again and Tavros debated against crawling the small distance to grab it or ignoring it in favour of hiding in his blankets. He decided on the former, pulling his body out from under the blankets, legs dragging behind him as he made his way over and grabbed the device. Tavros was almost back under the blankets when the thunder came again, making the poor troll freeze. He was trying desperately trying not to let the orange tinted tears slide down his cheek but to no avail. After a few moments he found the courage to move again, finally making it back to his comfortable cocoon. Once he was settled back in he opened his husktop to see the trollian light blinking.

terminallyCapricious began trolling adiosToreador  
TC:TaVbRo? ArE YoU DoInG OkAy? I CaN AlL Up aNd hEaR ThE MoThErFuCkInG LiGhTnInG AnD ShIt.i kNoW HoW YoU DoNt lIkE ThAt sHiT.   
TC: kEeP YoUr tItS CaLm iM CoMiNg oVeR  
terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador

Tavros smiled weakly at the screen, he was happy his friend was worried about him.  
Only two minutes later the door to his hive slammed open and he panicked, it was too fast for Gamzee to have arrived at his hive, the trip took fifteen minutes usually. But when the door to to his respite block opened there stood the indigo blooded troll, dripping wet and panting heavily, it was obvious he had run the entire way to Tavros' hive. Gamzee gave him a soft smile, the effects being slightly put off as the smeared makeup making him look creepier then usual, as he walked oer to the pile of blankets sitting beside it.  
"Hey Tavbro you motherfucking up and okay?"   
Tavros opened his mouth to reply but a crash of thunder cut him off and he cowered into the blankets. Gamzee pulled away two of the blankets tossing them to the side and pulled Tavros into his arms, wrapping the blanket around them both, holding the smaller troll tight. Tavros ignored how wet he was getting because he really didnt care, he felt safe now much safer then in the blankets. When the next crash of thunder rang out, Tavros jumped a bit and clutched on tighter to Gamzee, the taller troll softly petting his mowhawk. The pair stayed like that for over an hour until the storm died down, Tavros already asleep in Gamzees arms and it didnt take long for his friend to join him.


End file.
